Punishment
by Byakko Kitsunetsuki
Summary: Sasuke gets his revenge on Naruto for leaving unexpectedly and in return, Naruto punishes Sasuke for his actions. Misuse of clones and ramen sacrifice has a sequel, Retribution.


***IMPORTANT NOTICE!*** As of 1/28/15, this story has been EDITED to abide the FFN guidelines. To view the entire, unedited and much better version, links are available on my profile.

I am abiding by FFN ratings and removing-anything overtly dark or violent, and the scenes of complete and unrepentant smut that are considered MA, from this site. I do this in order to protect reviews linked to my stories and account that I want to keep from anyone with an email account, hate for my stories, and want my account banned for whatever their weak excuses may be.

**Warnings:** Contains adult language, themes, and suggestions. It is not suitable for anyone below the age of 16 per FFN guidelines.

* * *

><p>To say Sasuke was pissed would be an understatement of epic proportions. When Naruto got back he was going to kill the stupid blonde. What had the Dobe been thinking when he left? No long night of passionate lovemaking prior to leaving, not even a rough quickie in the hallway as the Dobe was headed out; he was simply gone. The worst part was he would be gone for a week.<p>

How was he to survive a whole week without sex? Well, maybe he was over exaggerating the situation, Sasuke Uchiha could survive without sex but having his blonde on him on every surface of their apartment several times every day was something he was going to miss. A week was a long time to be abstinent for Sasuke, but that wasn't the problem. Sighing, he flicked the kunai into the crumbling dummy underneath his foot and watched as the sharpened metal slid against dying embers into the smoke choked grass.

Sasuke had been training by himself in a practice field not far from the west entrance of the village, practicing his already perfect aim with kunai, when he saw Naruto's blonde hair running to the gate. Curious as to why Naruto was going past the walls of the village he stopped his practice and ran to the gate.

Of course, as soon as Sasuke got close enough to see that his Naruto was going on a mission the squad of anbu that was on his watch duty slid from the shadows to stop him from leaving the confines of the village. He had called out Naruto's name, standing yards from the entrance and barely a foot from the anbu with their red and white animal masks. Naruto had turned around, seen Sasuke and immediately smiled, his big blue eyes lighting up in happiness. The blonde ran back past the overly large gates, pushed through the anbu to plow right into Sasuke. Expecting something like that, Sasuke had already braced himself and was still standing because of it, what he hadn't been expecting was Naruto's lips against his, tongue in his mouth.

Previously mentioned big blue eyes closed as Naruto's tongue practically devoured Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was too surprised to do anything until after the blonde had pulled away and whispered 'I left you something at home' and ran back out through the gate, waving good bye to the Uchiha as he yelled. 'I'll see you in seven days, Sasuke!' Sasuke could only watch as his blonde ran off with Yamato, Sakura and that bastard Sai, the giant gate closing as they left. For a moment, Sasuke stood there, contemplating on what he should do. After deciding that it would be very much against his parole to break down the gate door and beat the blonde senseless before ravaging him in front of everyone, Sasuke took the second most appealing course of action.

Obsidian eyes glanced towards both of the anbu standing in front of him; he nodded to them and turned around. He felt them leave in the breeze, sliding back into the hiding places in the area. Of course, they would put this little incident in their reports and he would have to explain the idiot's actions that resulted in his, but Sasuke would deal with that later, at this point in time all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of something.

So he proceeded to practice his aim with kunai and his fire jutsu on the dummy he had brought with him. It had been a really good idea to pretend that the fake dummy was his own blonde, made destroying it that much more invigorating. Satisfied that he had gotten rid of his fury for the moment, Sasuke picked his kunai up and kicked the charred remains of the dummy into the grass and walked off. He needed to know what his Dobe had left in their apartment.

The walk back to the apartment was quiet, uneventful. Kids were playing ninja in the street, parents shopping and working, selling snacks or wares. Sasuke tried to ignore the kids but had a hard time since they would run in front of him and if he wasn't careful, he would trip over them. He saw Ino working in her parent's flower shop, she was too busy helping a young man pick out a bouquet of flowers to notice the Uchiha but he didn't press for her acknowledgement. At his leisurely pace, Sasuke made it back to the apartment he shared with Naruto in twenty minutes. He walked up three flights of stairs, fished out his key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door and walked inside.

Sunlight provided light in the small apartment; it was too early to turn on any lights. Sasuke took off his shoes and moved further into the apartment, his eyes wandered over every surface of his home. Looking for anything out of place, he moved to the kitchen and found nothing and moved back to the main room, eyes scanning for something the Dobe could have left him.

Finally his eyes landed on their bed; for once it was made without Sasuke making it. Coming closer Sasuke narrowed his eyes, if making the bed was his surprise he was going to have to find multiple ways to kill Naruto. Much to his surprise not only was the bed made, there was a scroll sitting on the pillow and a note wrapped around it with Naruto's scribbles all over it. Picking it up, Sasuke untied the note from the scroll and read it. At first, he thought it was a practical joke, which the Dobe was trying pulling another one over him but her reread the note and scowled.

'_Teme, I know you're going to be mad at me but this mission suddenly came up and I didn't have time to find you. The scroll is something Sakura helped me with a while ago and I've been saving it just in case something like this ever came up. Instructions are inside and I'll see you soon. -Naruto'_

"Stupid Usuratonkachi." Still scowling, Sasuke crumpled Naruto's note, threw it onto his desk and then grabbed the scroll and opened it. The very first thing he saw was more of Naruto's scribbles and a seal on the scroll paper.

'_Teme, with the help of Sakura-chan I made this seal to help you out when I'm away. It produces my clones when you put your hand on the seal, unless something has happened to me, one will always appear. And if you're mad at me don't go to hard on my clones okay? They are shadow clones and can't take too much of a beating.'_

Sasuke could feel the muscles in his face ready to twitch at the slightest hint of his conscious consent but he held them back. He glared at the words, his hands grasping the scroll so tightly it crinkled under his grip and once he knew he was letting his anger get the best of him he threw the scroll across the room. Still it was not enough, Sasuke was furious with Naruto. The blonde expected his clones to make up for no sex for seven days? He truly was an idiot. Clenching his teeth Sasuke stalked toward the kitchen and opened several of the cabinets; he grabbed all the cups of instant ramen and threw them in the trash.

Once he was sure he had found and dumped all the ramen, he took the plastic bag from the trashcan and stalked out of the apartment. Gripping the railing across the walkway from the door of is apartment Sasuke jumped over it and propelled himself upwards against the shingles of the overhand below him, headed to the roof. One of his anbu watch was already up there, lounging against an air conditioner as though he didn't have a worry in the world. Sasuke ignored him, tossed the bag into the air and quickly formed some hand seals, bringing his hand to his mouth he exhaled, fire flying into the air. The trash bag caught flame as it hovered in midair for a second then started to fall, burning in its descent.

"Ah." The anbu looked over at Sasuke and the flaming trash bag. His mask resembled a monkey. "I guess that's Naruto's ramen. He won't be too happy when he gets back." Sasuke ignored him, making sure the ramen was unsalvageable. It quickly burned out; Sasuke went up to it and stomped out the embers with cold unforgiving stomps to the crispy ramen shreds. Once it was finished burning, Sasuke returned to the edge of the rooftop and jumped over, returning to the apartment a little less angry. The anbu watched as Sasuke disappeared but didn't stop staring in the direction he disappeared to.

"Hitting where it hurts Naruto the most, considering who's doing the hitting." The anbu muttered; then looked back up at the sky. "Sasuke's revenge is a bitch."

Sasuke was still angry; burning ramen did little to quench his anger. This was the first time since Sasuke had been brought back, the first time ever, that Naruto had left without touching him. It had been a semi-unspoken rule for months; Naruto was leaving on B, even A ranked missions every few weeks and they were dangerous. There was always a possibility that one day, Naruto wouldn't come back and that was something Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle.

The only reason Sasuke had come back to Konoha after killing his brother was for Naruto, he needed the bright blonde as much as the moon needed the sun. Without the sun, the moon would never be given the light and warmth it needed, forever hidden in the shadows of its cold, unwelcoming and dark surroundings. Not to mention a sun without a moon…even if it is a mass of incandescent gas; it's a lonely giver of light if there are none to receive its warmth. So whenever Naruto was going to leave, he would find Sasuke before he left and promised him, not in words but in actions, that he would come back. Sometimes Naruto would confess his feelings, other times Sasuke would, but most of the time they let their bodies do the talking, expressing with their mouths, tongues and other limbs.

"If that idiot dies I'll never forgive him." Sasuke muttered as he reentered the apartment, slammed the door and stalked to the bed. He slid onto its made surface and let his headrest on the pillow, staring at the crumpled scroll that lay on the floor. The pillow smelled of Naruto, his warm scent filling Sasuke's nose. Closing his eyes, he turned his face into the pillow and inhaled, relaxing as his anger receded into calm. Just smelling the blonde calmed him, he was getting to soft, too reliant on Naruto's presence but he couldn't find any conviction in him to care.

'_Unless something has happened to me, one will always appear.' _ The words ran through Sasuke's head and made him frown into the pillow. Was Naruto implying something? There were two ways to find out what the Dobe had meant, he could either wait for him to return in seven days or he could use the scroll and make a clone that very minute.

Sighing, Sasuke got off the bed and went to pick up the scroll, hand brushing the seal as he did. With a loud poof an exact copy of Naruto popped into existence, collapsing onto the floor on his hands and knees in slight surprise. Frowning, Sasuke set the scroll on the coffee table and inspected the clone; he was wearing the Dobe's normal black shirt and orange pants. Sasuke confirmed it was his Dobe's clone, the sunshine blonde hair and tan skin a dead give away. The clone slowly turned to sit on the floor, bright blue eyes looking up at the Uchiha curiously before smiling.

"Sasuke," Naruto's clone got to his feet and moved forward to hug the dark haired male but quickly stopped when Sasuke's quizzical look soured into an angry scowl. Suddenly fearful for his short life, the clone took a step back, raising his hands and sheepishly smiling. "A-hah, I knew you'd probably be mad at me, just let me explain. Please, Sasuke?"

"Talk before I dispel you, idiot." Sasuke growled; Naruto took another step back, still fearful.

"Well, I knew at one point I would have to go on a mission last minute and wouldn't be able to get to you so I asked Sakura-chan to help me with the scroll, it taps into my chakra and creates a shadow clone for you. This way you'll know I'm okay whenever I'm away and you won't ever be lonely." Clone Naruto hopefully smiled at the Uchiha but it quickly faded since Sasuke's scowl darkened.

"Just because you created a way for me to check on you when you're on a mission does not mean you can get away with no sex before you go." Sasuke took several steps forward, the hard scowl still in place. The clone continued to step backwards, unsure what the Uchiha was planning to do since he was coming closer and closer. The clone tried to take another step back but his foot hit wall, he was trapped.

"Eh, heheh Sasuke?" Naruto watched as Sasuke cornered him, leaning in so close their foreheads were touching, pale arms coming up to block the blonde from escaping.

"You're going to regret leaving that scroll here." Sasuke whispered before devilishly smirking, he crushed his lips against the clones. At first, the clone didn't know what to do, cornered and suddenly with a tongue down his throat after he thought the Teme was going to dispel him with a punch in the face. Hesitantly, the clone started to respond, pushing against Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke's hands slid down the wall and gravitated toward the blonde's ass, carefully Sasuke slid a hand behind his back before bringing it to Naruto's ass. Now Naruto's clone was fighting for dominance, hands reaching up to grasp Sasuke's dark blue shirt. Still smirking, Sasuke pulled out of the kiss and watched the clone catch his breath.

"I will have my revenge, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke's smirk got wider when the clone furrowed his brow.

"What are you-" In a large poof of quickly dissipating clouds the clone was gone. Sasuke wasn't surprised though; chuckling to himself Sasuke spun his kunai in between his finger before replacing it back in his kunai pack set on the back of his belt.

'_And to think,'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'this is only the beginning.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki didn't know if he did the right thing, Sasuke was going to be so pissed when he realized what the blonde had done. He sighed and hoped the Uchiha wouldn't go too hard on his clones, they were him but they weren't really him.<p>

"Ow!" Naruto yelled. His hands immediately moving to his ass where a sharp pain was suddenly attacking him. The images came mid-movement. The conversation trickled word by word into his mind and a reminding strike that his ass had been struck.

"Naruto? What happened?" Sakura turned around to look at the blonde, curious at the blonde's antics. They had left the village maybe half an hour ago and the blonde had been relatively silent for it. Yamato, who was taking point, turned his head to find what the commotion was about.

"The bastard stabbed me in the ass!" Naruto yelled. His hands massaging his ass as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Before Sakura could ask what the blonde was talking about, Sai leaned over so he could see Sakura and Yamato from where he was behind Naruto.

"I didn't touch him." Sai blatantly spoke. His emotionless face lacking any sort of emotion. Naruto blanched and turned his head at Sai, an expression of 'freaked out' on his face. Sakura's expression immediately darkened, thinking that Naruto was joking around again and her fists clenched ready to punch some much-needed sense into Naruto.

"Not you Sai! Sasuke did! He stabbed my clone in the ass!" Naruto cried out. Huge tears streamed from his eyes as he continued to whine. "My poor lovely ass!" Immediately Sakura relaxed, Sasuke and Naruto fighting was nothing new and Sakura could handle that kind of complaining.

"You'll be fine, Naruto; it happened to the clone, not you." Yamato said. He felt like a mother trying to stop her kids from fighting without yelling at them.

"So it's normal for lovers to stab each other? I haven't seen any of that in my book." Sai slipped said book out of his backpack and started flipping through the pages. The title of the book was 'The ins and outs of a relationship' with a naked man covering his crotch and a woman with leaves covering all her privates. Sakura gasped and blushed, stopping in their walking to point out just how wrong Sai was.

"N-no Sai! It's not normal at all. This is just something that happens when Naruto leaves Sasuke with his clones, no one else does that sort of thing, ever." Sakura blabbered on as Sai looked at her, taking in the information silently.

"Waa! My boyfriend is a sadist!" Naruto wailed. Sai glanced over at Naruto again, then back at his book.

"Sadist, I've seen that word in a book once. I wonder if it's here." Sai murmured and started flipping through the pages again.

"Naruto! Stop teaching Sai dirty things!" Sakura yelled and swung a fist in Naruto's direction. The blonde barely managed to dodge and ended up falling onto the road as he babbled on and on about how Sakura shouldn't hurt him for things the blonde couldn't control. Yamato stopped and turned around to see his team fighting, again.

Sighing, Yamato rubbed the back of his head, wondering how he was going to get his team to work cohesively. The next seven days were going to be very difficult.

* * *

><p>It took all of Sasuke's self restraint to not make another clone until that night; all he wanted to do was get a clone so he could ravish it and dispel it so Naruto could see what he was missing out on. Unfortunately, that would ruin his plan so he didn't; he wanted to relish torturing his boyfriend. Finally, when it came time to go to bed, he slid his hand across the seal and watched as a clone popped out of the scroll. Another Naruto stood next to the table where the scroll lay, glaring at Sasuke angrily.<p>

"You fucking stabbed me in the ass you bastard!" The clone yelled. He stomped over towards Sasuke and raised his fist. Sasuke smirked and caught the fist that Naruto threw at him, enjoying the pissed off expression the blonde had on his face.

"It was a clone, idiot." Pulling the fist down to the side, Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde gently. "Get dressed for bed; you're sleeping with me tonight." Sasuke whispered after he broke the kiss. Not responding right away, Naruto stared at Sasuke, trying to look under that smirk to see what Sasuke was really up to. When he couldn't find anything the clone smiled and pulled his hand from Sasuke grasp.

"Alright, but you better not try anything funny. No more sharp things in my ass, got it?" Naruto asked. Still smirking, Sasuke nodded and sat down on the bed. The Uchiha watched the clone undress, it wasn't anything unusual since they often strip teased each other on a semi daily basis.

The clone didn't seem to worry about seducing Sasuke; he quickly slipped out of his orange pants and threw off his black shirt until the blonde was standing in only his boxers. Feeling that this was decent for bed, clone Naruto jumped onto Sasuke, the force pushed them over so that the clone lay on top of Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't wearing a shirt and the blonde was grinning like an idiot above him.

"Dobe, get the lights." Sasuke muttered. His heart beginning to pound relentlessly as soon as he saw Naruto above him. It wouldn't do to lose his cool before he got the Dobe all riled up. Smiling, Naruto got off Sasuke and moved for the light switch, Sasuke took the precious time he had to get himself back under control and slid under the covers.

When Naruto turned off the light and moved back to bed, he saw Sasuke under the covers. This caused him to frown. Naruto shook off the frown and slid into bed with the Teme, snuggling up to the Uchiha while trying to sneak his hand to Sasuke's crotch. Once Sasuke was sure Naruto was trying to get in his pants, Sasuke rolled over to face the clone and softly glared at him.

"No." Was all Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto's hand from his hip and turned Naruto over onto his side forcefully.

"But, Sasuke." Naruto whined. He tried to turn over again but Sasuke held him firmly.

"I said no, Dobe; you left without sex so you don't get any until I say so." Sasuke smirked.

** **~ Restricted Content, a little bit of it. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"Damn it, Teme this is so not cool." Naruto grumbled loudly as he grabbed a towel and wet it in the sink.

"This is justified, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke called out, still smirking. "You didn't want sex before you left so you can handle going with out it for seven days right?"

"But you came just now!" Naruto came out of the bathroom, his chest damp and eyes narrowed in anger.

"Again, I'm not the one who left." Sasuke watched as the clone huffed again, then stomp away into the kitchen. He could hear the mutterings of his lover's clone from the kitchen and couldn't help but chuckle at the comment, 'stupid, duck butt haired bastard' as he grabbed his kunai from the bedside desk. Right on cue there was a gasp, followed by the sound of multiple cabinet doors being opened and then an anguished scream. Sasuke spun the kunai around his pointer finger by the ring at the end, waiting for the clone to come back from the kitchen.

"You got rid of all my RAMEN?" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. "You give me a case of blue balls and threw out my ramen? Fucking asshole! I'm going to-" The clone didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as he came back from the kitchen Sasuke flicked his wrist and sent the kunai flying into the clone's head.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes widened right before they disappeared in the familiar white clouds, the kunai clattering to the floor. Telling himself that he would pick the kunai up in the morning, he rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, the blonde figure stiffened in his seat, with a sharp inhale his bright blue eyes widened and his jaw was locked. Naruto's teammates cast quick worried glances at the blonde before looking back at their client. They would find out what was wrong later when they weren't busy trying to deal with a stuffy old rich man who thought he needed protection from bandits on their way to Konoha.<p>

Angrily, Naruto looked down and glared at his knees, silently wishing Sasuke would make another clone so he could beat the living shit out of his boyfriend. His pants were getting tighter by the second as the sensations of the clones' memories came back, he could still feel the ghost of a thrust against his ass. Cursing Sasuke mentally, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to will away the hard on. It's not like he could do anything in the situation; he was stuck here, unable to get up because it would be rude and unable to say anything because all he would do would infuriate their client.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered. She didn't look over to him to know he was blatantly ignoring the conversation now. Opening his eyes, he gave Sakura an almost imperceptible nod before looking back to the client, pretending to give a rat's ass about the stupid man and his fear of being robbed on the road.

He didn't even need to be here, this guy was rich and wanted security detail for his caravan of crap that he was taking with him to Konoha where he was only going to be staying for a week. How much shit did he need for a week? The road he planned on taking was also the least dangerous out of all of them; the man needed nothing close to what he demanded. He had even paid the amount needed for an A rank mission

As soon as they were allowed to leave, Naruto followed his teammates to their rooms where they would stay for the night. In the morning they would wait for the client to pack up and they would leave for Konoha. It took their team twelve hours of almost nonstop tree jumping to reach the man's residence and it would be a six day trip back by foot at the pace they would need to keep to stay with the fourteen cart caravan the man would be bringing with him.

"What did you think you were doing, Naruto? I told you to at least pretend to pay attention, he's paying for an A rank mission and even though it isn't even worth a D rank we still have to do our job!" Sakura yelled as soon as the door was shut. She clenched her fist and moved to smack him on the head but Naruto brushed right past her to the bathroom.

"He threw away my ramen, all of it." Naruto growled. He glared at anything that stood in his way as he darted to the bathroom.

"Sasuke did what?" Sakura asked. She followed Naruto as Sai and Yamato took off their vest and backpack, watching Naruto and Sakura, confused. Naruto finally found the bathroom and rushed into it, slamming the door behind him.

"He fucking threw out my ramen and then got me in the head with a kunai; he's freaking toying with me." Quickly unzipping his pants, Naruto moved to the toilet bowl and lifted the lid.

** **~ Restricted Content, a little bit of it. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

Sakura still on the other side of the door asking if Naruto was all right.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, just a little upset." Naruto called. He quickly wiped the evidence away and flushed the toilet, then pulled his pants back up and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Man, I really had to go just then, thank kami-sama I made it in time!" Naruto yelled. He grinned when he heard Sakura stop fussing and opened the door to find Sakura already aiming her fist at his head.

"You idiot!" She screamed and whacked him on the head. "Don't you ever make me worry about you like that when all you're doing is taking a piss!" The pinkette yelled angrily, then stalked off. Sheepishly smiling, Naruto followed her back into the open area of their rooms, hoping Sasuke wouldn't try anything else during the seven days but knew deep down that it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up at six in the morning like he did every day but he just lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling for three hours. Normally, he would have gotten bored within the first ten minutes and would have started groping his Dobe but he was gone.<p>

The blonde had left on a mission without fucking the Uchiha, leaving him with a scroll that popped out clones of him in his stead. Sasuke had already made and destroyed two clones, teasing them and making Naruto wish he hadn't left; his beloved ramen wouldn't have been burned either. He had spent the last three hours thinking of what he could do with the clones, what other ways there were to torture the blonde. His mind had wandered through ideas of the simplest forms of seducing him to more hardcore terms of torture. Having been able to spend his days doing anything he wanted, within certain restrictions Sasuke could lay there all day and not be bothered by anyone.

That was not what Sasuke did though; never would he allow himself to lounge an entire day away. He managed to get out of bed after three hours of contemplating all the ways he could have his blonde, having decided on his next three courses of action. Moving about the apartment, Sasuke grabbed the kunai from the floor and scroll, careful not to touch the seal and brought it with him to the bathroom. Setting the scroll on the sink counter, Sasuke slid his boxers down and kicked them out of the bathroom. Then purposefully, Sasuke set his palm on the seal before stepping into the shower. As he suspected, the clone started yelling, even before he knew where the Uchiha was. Sasuke could see the blonde turning and examining his surrounding, then swirling to face the shower where Sasuke stood.

"Teme, why the fuck did you get rid of my ramen? I can understand toying with my libido but there was no reason to bring ramen into this." Naruto then took in the state of dress Sasuke was in before blushing a bright red.

"You can always buy more, Dobe." Sasuke smirked and turned on the showerhead. Warm water sprayed across his back and he leaned into it, still watching Naruto ogle at him. "Get in the shower, you're forgiven." This got Naruto to look up, mouth agape in surprise. It quickly widened into a joyful smile as the clone rushed to take off his shirt and pants. Running a hand through his wet hair, Sasuke watched the clone clumsily undress, keeping his devious plot behind his collected mask.

"What made you forgive me?" The clone asked. The blonde slid out of his boxers and stepped into the shower, arms wrapping around Sasuke's wet body.

****~ Restricted Content, this is beyond irritating now. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"You know what else is good about this, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He stepped back and leaned outside the shower door they had forgotten to close, hand reaching for one of the items on the sink's counter.

"Hm?" Naruto asked. He leaned back against the stall wall and sighed blissfully; utterly unaware of what Sasuke was planning. Sasuke silently spun the kunai so he could grip it by the handle and moved back to Naruto, the showerhead's spray hitting his head and cascading down his back.

"Because you're a clone, when I dispel you the real you will see these as memories. You'll get aroused but won't be able to touch me. You'll be stuck with your hand and the bathroom stall." Sasuke's smirk got wider as Naruto realized what Sasuke was saying but was unable to do anything since Sasuke spun his kunai in his hand and stabbed the kunai into the clone's chest. Once again, the clone disappeared in a puff of white clouds, leaving Sasuke in the shower alone. Happily smiling, the Uchiha set the kunai back on the sink's counter and shut the shower stall door, planning on actually showering now that he had thoroughly pissed off his boyfriend for the morning.

* * *

><p>Naruto had nothing to do, so, he resorted to watch everything that was going on. Yamato and Sai were helping load the caravan to make things move quicker. Sakura was doing her best to get the client to like her as she had been told to do and Naruto was just walking the length of the caravan with nothing but Sasuke on his mind. Then the memories came, Sasuke's naked form in the shower and being told he was forgiven and everything that had happened after. The blonde could feel himself grow hard at the new memories; he jumped when his clone came. Then he heard why Sasuke had done it.<p>

'_But won't be able to touch me.'_ Naruto shivered, realizing he was right, he was already aroused and Sasuke was miles away. He could try to find some privacy to take care of his problem but the most privacy he would get would probably be a tree.

'_You'll be stuck with your hand and the bathroom stall.'_ Stupid Teme, Naruto didn't even have a bathroom stall. Trying to will away his erection, Naruto looked around for an empty area for him to relieve himself. Unfortunately the entire area he was in was packed with people and luggage.

Frustrated, Naruto changed his direction and hastened his pace towards the nearest of his teammates. Sakura turned her head to see Naruto brush past her, his face set in a strange expression. Faltering in her conversation, she nearly turned her head to ask what was wrong with the blonde but didn't. Her part of the mission was to keep the client calm and collected during the trip, not worry about Naruto and what Sasuke was doing to his clones. Becoming only more frustrated at the pace he was walking, Naruto looked around for something, anything to hide behind where he could get even just an ounce of the privacy he needed. Seeing nothing with that list of criteria, he nearly screamed in frustration. Where the hell could he go to get some damned privacy?

As Naruto walked, he came upon Yamato who was overseeing the final caravan being put together, Sai helping put rugs and things into the cart. Angrily, he stomped up to his team captain, bright blue eyes blazing in anger. Yamato saw Naruto and sighed inwardly, whatever it was Sasuke had done something again, probably.

"Yamato, I need to go home." Naruto spoke as calmly as he could. He kept his voice down as the clients servants eyed him nervously, they could feel the undercurrents of anger coming from the blonde.

"We were sent here on a mission, Naruto. You know you can't just leave." Yamato told the blonde. He watched Naruto flounder for a moment as he tried to word his response. "What is Sasuke doing that makes it so difficult to be here?" Naruto grimaced and averted his gaze, watching Sai smile at one of the servants who then discovered he was needed anywhere other than there right next to the strange ninja.

"You don't even need me here, Sakura could take care of everything just fine without us three so what difference would it make if I left early?" Naruto asked. He looked back to Yamato, saw the uncaring expression his team captain had and sighed. "Sasuke is harassing my clones at home because I didn't have time to say _goodbye_." Naruto finally muttered. Yamato raised his eyebrows when Naruto emphasized the last word.

"We've been gone one day, how bad can it be?" The captain asked.

"He threw out all of my ramen and has been torturing me sexually through my clones, Yamato, he's getting me back for not," Naruto lowered his voice again and hissed what he was going to say next. "For not doing him before I left, it's an 'us' thing." Naruto tried to explain. "He won't stop because this is his revenge; it will only get worse the longer I'm not there."

Yamato's eyes widened as Naruto's explanation finally began to make some sense. Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was no secret to the village, for most it had been expected when the Uchiha came back. Tsunade had even fought the elders on who should be Sasuke's primary guard, Naruto the first and only person on her list. She had gotten her way eventually and the two had been living together in Naruto's apartment ever since.

"You can't tell him to stop? You are supposed to be in control of him Naruto, not the other way around." Yamato said. He watched as the servants finished loading the cart and moved away. Sai nodded to Yamato before going to find Sakura to tell her and the client they were ready to get going.

"I am in control of him, he isn't going to leave or betray Konoha. It's just," Naruto hesitated again. "He's very adamant about it and this is the first time I didn't have time to find him. Sasuke's mad at me and he'll do whatever he needs to provoke me into coming back." Naruto couldn't help but blush a little as he explained the problem.

Yamato frowned and sighed. He started to walk in the direction Sai had gone, Naruto following him. "You should take measures to prevent this situation from happening again."

"I tried to appease him but it backfired, he's using it against me. If I stay here I'll only mess things up, you know I'm not the best at village relations anyway." Naruto continued to argue. Yamato just shook his head at the blonde.

"Neither is Sai, Naruto but he's at least making an effort." Yamato retorted. Frowning, the blonde clenched his fists. Naruto whined, making an unintelligible sound in the back of his throat. He watched Yamato grimace and stopped walking, Naruto glared at his captain simply because the man just wouldn't listen to him. "I don't want to know what you and Sasuke do, keep it to yourself, Naruto. Just get through this mission and fix it when we get home." Yamato kept his voice terse, not wanting to think about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

"Yamato, let me go home, please." Naruto begged, his glare softening and fists unclenching. "Just this once, it won't happen again I swear." Yamato rolled his eyes and sighed. He started walking again and let Naruto follow him, waiting for his answer.

"When you get the chance to talk to him again let him know he's endangering your mission and this cannot happen again, if he continues to persist you have permission to leave early." Yamato watched Naruto's face light up in delight, wondering why he even let Tsunade add Naruto at the last minute.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was already bored the moment the clone had been dispelled, after showering he dressed. Wearing his normal sleeveless dark blue shirt with a tight collar, plain light blue boxers and black baggy ninja pants. He made himself breakfast and ate it in silence. After breakfast, he would normally go out and train but today, Sasuke was going to wait a little longer. He went to the bathroom and found the scroll, picked it up and went to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, he set the scroll on the dresser. The Uchiha let his hand slide over the seal and watched as another clone appeared before him, dressed in his black shirt and orange pants and standing in front of him with a serious expression. The clone glanced around, his bright blue eyes setting on the pale man once he saw him.<p>

"Sasuke." The clone said. The blonde wasn't angry like Sasuke thought he would be, he seemed more irritated than anything else.

"Dobe." Sasuke responded. He leaned back on his hands and watched the clone. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is causing problems for me on my mission, Sasuke." The clone started. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Is it a dangerous mission?" Sasuke asked. The clone shook his head. "Then my revenge shouldn't hinder your ability to complete it." The clone huffed angrily before stepping closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned back further as the clone stood very close, his legs on either side of Sasuke's, the clone leaned down with him.

"I love you." The clone whispered. Sasuke's breath hitched at the confession but his expression didn't change, still uncaring. "I love you so much, Sasuke." Naruto whispered again. He leaned forward even more, his hand coming up to the Uchiha's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Gently kissing Sasuke, the clone closed his eyes, tongue running against Sasuke's lower lip. Allowing the questioning tongue access, the Uchiha closed his eyes, enjoying the talented tongue of the clone. Breaking the kiss, Naruto let his mouth wander down to Sasuke's neck to kiss.

"You, knew, something, like this, was, going to, happen." Naruto spoke in between each kiss he reached the Uchiha's collarbone. "I was just trying to make sure you wouldn't worry about me, but I guess it wasn't enough was it? You'll never be satisfied with just clones will you?"

"They aren't the real you, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered. "They can only do so much and I want all of you." Naruto nodded and set his head down on the Uchiha's chest, watching him with a serious gaze.

"But you can't always get what you want, Sasuke. You can't keep me all to yourself, the village needs me." Naruto whispered.

"The only reason I came back was you, Naruto. Compared to you, the village is worth nothing." Sasuke muttered. "If you died there would be nothing left for me here." Naruto frowned, lifting his head up.

"Don't say that, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "I won't die so you don't need to think about that anymore. We'll get old together and die in our bed after a hot steamy round of old man sex." Sasuke couldn't hold back a smile and a snort at the mental image.

"That's disgusting, who would want to fuck your wrinkly old ass?" The Uchiha asked. Naruto grinned and sat up.

"You forget that I'm always on top." Naruto cheekily winked up at the Uchiha.

****~ Restricted Content, because I like descriptive smut obviously. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"Are you satisfied now?" The clone asked. He wrapped his whole body around the other, head resting on Sasuke's pale shoulder. It took a few moments for Sasuke to respond. First, he opened his eyes and turned his head to face the clone, then his arm reached over to the dresser next to the bed.

Leaning closer, Sasuke kissed the clone on the cheek softly as his hands wandered over the top of the dresser, searching for something. His fingers gripped the kunai's handle and he pulled his hand back to the bed. Sasuke let his forehead rest against the clones, his fingers silently twisting the kunai into position. "Not quite, Naruto." Sasuke smirked and brought the kunai down into the Dobe's back, right under the ribcage. The clone 'poof'ed out of existence, leaving Sasuke once again the only occupant in the apartment, his smirk quickly disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been walking, completely bored out of his mind when the clone's memories came back. He was glad at first because he thought Sasuke had accepted that he couldn't be there. It would have been worth the hard on he was currently getting until he heard what Sasuke had said right before he had been dispelled.<p>

_Not quite, Naruto._

Realization sunk in that Sasuke had no intention of quitting there and Naruto couldn't take anymore of this torture. The first thing he decided to do was find Yamato, then finally head home at full speed. With this in mind, Naruto ran ahead of his post, passing dozens of servants in ox driven carts. He caught a glimpse of Sai on the other side of the caravan once but he had almost reached the front and caught sight of their team captain on the other side of the caravan conversing with the client.

Sakura was at the very front of the caravan making small talk with one of the clients servants. Jumping over some ox Naruto caught up to Yamato quickly and passed him almost just as fast.

"He did it again so I'm going, okay Yamato? I'll see you in a week!" Naruto called. He grinned and picked up speed until he was running full force down the road. He was long gone before Yamato could even say anything against the blonde. The blonde ran past Sakura, he turned around and ran backwards to wave at the pinkette but had turned around and was climbing the trees before she could scream out his name in surprise.

As soon as he reached the branches of the trees, Naruto was off as fast as he could go. There was no telling what Sasuke would do with his clones next and he wanted to get home before he could do it, the twelve hours be damned. Naruto was going to try to make it in eight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's anbu squad followed Sasuke casually. Instead of hiding from the male, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop in plain sight, keeping an eye on the Uchiha as he slowly made his way down to a training ground that hopefully would be empty. After dispelling the clone and pulling his pants back up, Sasuke had immediately left the apartment to pick up his day where he left off, training.<p>

When Sasuke had first come back, he had been in prison for a few months, going through a couple serious interrogations before being released into custody of one Kakashi Hatake. Back then, he had a chakra seal on him, forbidden to do anything related to being a ninja. He was confined to do community service for 1,500 hours, literally over two months worth of hours.

It had taken a good five and a half months for Sasuke to complete the task and over those five and a half months the Uchiha had earned at least a grudging respect from most of the villagers, trust from a few genin and of course Sakura. Naruto had never stopped trusting him and Sai, Sai trusted Naruto, which pissed Sasuke off to no end. The Dobe was his and the idiot had a very big dick regardless of the wannabe man-whore's comments. From there, the chakra seal had been released but the Uchiha was still confined to the village and his custody had changed from Kakashi to Naruto. He had been practically living at the blonde's apartment from the day he had been released from prison so it was only a matter of time before his custody switched hands.

Since then, Sasuke had fallen into a routine that hardly changed, he got up, made breakfast and on most mornings had a quickie with Naruto in bed or in the shower. Then he would eat and go train, sometimes with Naruto sometimes not, depending if Naruto was on a mission or recovering from one. After training for a good four to six hours, sometimes stopping in the middle of it to have a good, healthy, hot, steamy, make-out session with his blonde he would trek back home, stopping by the market to get something for dinner. Then he would quickly rinse off, make dinner or be dragged off to Ichiraku's by Naruto and would spend the rest of the night cuddling, making out or having sex with his blonde before falling asleep together. If Naruto wasn't there, Sasuke normally did some house cleaning to keep him occupied.

It was a routine Sasuke fell into happily. It was just enough to keep him from getting restless since he was confined to the village and whenever Naruto was put on a mission he would always say _goodbye_, codenamed for sex, and just make Sasuke's day infinitely better. At first, the anbu had maintained an 'intervene when necessary' outlook when watching Sasuke. Other than stopping the Uchiha when he and Naruto were getting too serious in their training and the incident that happened the other day they hadn't needed to do anything but watch Sasuke. So after the first six weeks with almost nothing to do but watch they had relaxed. They'd follow Sasuke around but not bothering to hide anymore, sometimes a few still did but Sasuke didn't really care. He had stopped worrying about it after the first week of the chakra seal was taken off.

Six months after that first week and nothing had really changed. Sasuke was stronger, there were a few new stains on the apartment floor that he had forbidden Naruto to talk about, and they had somehow acquired two pairs of chakra handcuffs, a blindfold, a cock ring, a black neko ear headband and matching neko tailed vibrator that were all hidden in the back of their closet in a unmarked brown box. Sasuke could feel himself blushing as he thought about the night Naruto had brought that box back from a mission and picked up his pace, brushing past villagers on autopilot. He could feel the anbu do the same, eyes trained on him from the rooftops.

As he approached the training field he had been at the day before, he noticed the charred dummy was gone, burned grass and streaks of black evidence of his anger from the day before. He stopped in the middle of the field and looked around, two anbu were a couple hundred feet away, standing on the road while Sasuke could feel another one behind him. That one was leaning against the wall that separated the world from Konoha. The squad was one man short.

Shrugging the fact off, Sasuke took a deep breath and started running, there was no slow build up. Right off the bat he was running full speed through the grassy field, the two anbu from the road followed him just barely in the corner of his eye. This was the longest training field in Konoha, about a mile long and Sasuke would be using all of it for training today.

Once he reached the edge of the field, he turned 180 degrees and was running back the way he came, not even stopping when he turned at the drop of a dime. One of the anbu slipped on the road and scrambled to catch up with the other, Sasuke couldn't even see them out of the corner of his eye anymore. Continuing on, Sasuke darted from side to side one yard in diameter down the same path he had run down the first time, eyes trained ahead of him. As soon as he reached the point he started at he stopped, it took the anbu a whole second to do the same.

'_I'll have to race Naruto again, I've gotten faster.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Beginning to stretch his arms and legs out Sasuke silently looked at his surroundings, the sky was littered with fluffy white clouds, huge puffs travelling in the same direction way above his head.

Once he was ready to really start training, he tucked his shirt in and bent over to do a handstand. When he was balanced, he lifted himself onto just his pointer fingers, adding chakra to his pointer fingers to keep his balance and he started to move across the field. It took much longer to get across the field and back but Sasuke did it without breaking a sweat and then he started doing push ups in the same position. A hundred push ups later, he changed things up and moved to his middle fingers, doing the exact same thing, then his ring fingers and lastly his pinkies. By the time he was finished his hair was damp with sweat and the entire back of his shirt was soaking. After counting the four hundredth push up he'd done that day, he rolled back down to standing on the palms of his hands and back flipped into the normal standing position.

Looking up, he saw his guard all standing at the road, four of them again and none of them were watching him. They all seemed caught up in talking about something. Closing his eyes Sasuke lifted his shirt over his head; with his shirt in hand he started to walk off the practice field. Once he reached the road an anbu zipped right up in front of him, the others still where they were before. The motion had caused a small breeze and Sasuke basked in it, the cool air welcome against his heated skin.

"The Hokage has requested your presence." The anbu said, his voice cold and business like. Sasuke looked at the bear mask for a second, appreciating it's quality before nodding and moving around the anbu, he headed up the road and was passing the first houses on the street before he noticed the Anbu hadn't followed him.

Hesitating, the Uchiha thought about his options. Were the Anbu setting him up? Should he go back and wait for them? Should he go to the Hokage's office? He couldn't leave to find his Dobe and sexually assault him; that still would be breaking his parole. Making a decision, Sasuke started walking again, headed for the center of the village where the Hokage's office was. The streets were still a little busy, it was just before five if Sasuke's internal clock was still working; kids were still running around after school and weren't being called in for dinner just yet.

Calmly making his way through the sorted chaos, he passed by the Ichiraku ramen shop, the old man sweeping the front. He happened to look up and see Sasuke, smiled brightly and waved. Sasuke lifted his lips up to barely be a smile and nodded his acknowledgment. Moving on, Sasuke moved in further to the center of the village, he passed by several people he helped out during his community service, nodding to each if they saw him or waved. When he reached the Hokage's tower he immediately climbed the steps up into the higher floors, passing several jonin who either glared at him or averted their eyes. All conversations stopped when he came into sight but Sasuke didn't care, nothing they were doing was important to him.

He just wanted Naruto to come back and say _goodbye_ properly.

As he came to the door that led to the Hokage office, Sasuke wondered if he should put his shirt back on but it was still wet with sweat in his hands so he decided against it and knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice came through the wooden door, muffled but still understandable. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside. The blonde woman was sitting behind her desk, sake cup and bottle noticeably missing. Tsunade was writing something down on a scroll and didn't say anything to Sasuke. Shutting the door, he briefly wondered if this had something to do with his revenge on Naruto, had Yamato sent Tsunade a note telling him to stop? "I'm assuming you noticed that the anbu didn't follow you here correct?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke stepped forward, his hands by his sides and answered.

"Yes." The Hokage still did not look up at him but continued to write on the scroll, Sasuke's eyes travelled to the windows behind her, the view was pretty good, he wouldn't mind watching the sunset up here with his Dobe.

"Good, from now on you won't have them to follow you around. You'll still be restricted to the village and the jonin at each gate will know to not let you out but you're free to roam the village and do some D rank missions until you're promoted to chuunin." Tsunade looked up from her writing briefly to give Sasuke a meaningful stare and returned to her work.

"Your little stunt yesterday was what made your anbu guard think you're ready for becoming a true Konoha ninja again." Tsunade grabbed something from the drawer of her desk and tossed it at Sasuke who caught it deftly with one hand, he looked at it and then back to Tsunade. "Now get out of my office brat, I have work to do."

Swiftly turning around, Sasuke left the Hokage's office, in his hand was his brand new headband, the leaf symbol engraved on it's front.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been going full force for five hours straight, he had covered a lot of ground in those five hours but he was still no where close to Konoha and knew that if Sasuke hadn't done anything all day he would certainly try something tonight.<p>

"Damn it I'm not going to make it in time at this rate!" Naruto yelled to himself, frustrated. In his anger he didn't notice a squirrel in his path and almost too late did he hear its squeaks of terror. "Argh! Stupid squirrel I'm in a rush and I don't have time to run over you!" Naruto screamed as he just barely missed stepping on the rodent.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't wait to walk home, no he ran home, jumping over whole buildings with ease. He needed to get something done before he toyed with his blonde's clones again and when Naruto got home, he was going to show it to him. In less than five minutes after leaving the Hokage tower Sasuke was unlocking the apartment door and rushing inside. He dumped his shirt in a dirty hamper, set the headband down on the dresser next to the bed and shimmied out of his pants and boxers so he could quickly shower off.<p>

Sasuke had planned on doing some laundry that night but it would have to wait until the morning, he needed to do this first. After showering off quickly and finding one of Naruto's old black shirts and some boxers with the Uchiha fan on them he dressed and grabbed the headband on the table and leaned over the bed to pull the old headband that lay on the windowsill. Setting them both on the bed Sasuke went to the closet to pull out the sewing kit Iruka had given Naruto years ago but the blonde never used. Returning to the bed with the sewing kit in hand he went to work.

He unscrewed the new metal plate from the headband and replaced it on the backside of the old headband and pushed it out so the new place curved inwards, the old curving out and would fit against Sasuke's forehead. Once he finished he looked up and it was dark out, the sun had set and the last of the rays were slowly disappearing. Setting the headband on the dresser new side face up, he stood and stretched, then found his way to the kitchen to cook some dinner before his next big plan he had for his Dobe's clones.

* * *

><p>Eight hours, fucking eight hours! How much farther was Naruto going to have to go? He still hadn't seen anything that resembling Konoha's forests and the sun was beginning to set. Knowing he'd have to stop before it got to dark if he didn't recognize the area pushed him to keep his pace as fast as the blonde could go.<p>

This was just great, oh so fucking great! Sasuke was going to do something dirty with his clones and Naruto would wake up to the memories of the torture his clones went through and he would be left with another hard on that he would either have to take care of or ignore. The damned Teme was a genius about giving people the case of blue balls. Even the in the sight of a beautiful sunset, Naruto could only focus on getting back to their apartment to stop Sasuke from doing his evil deeds and fuck the man until he couldn't walk properly. Then, maybe they could talk about Naruto leaving on missions without a quick round of sex and not have the Uchiha go crazy with his clones. That scroll had been a gift and his Teme was abusing it!

Naruto stopped mid-mental rant; he knew these trees, these very familiar trees. Just that morning, he and his team had been on these trees on the way out of Konoha, he literally was an hour run from Konoha's gates. Well, at the rate he was going Naruto would be home in less than half an hour.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at his handiwork and smirked, it hadn't taken long to set up and now he was ready. With the scroll set up at the edge of the shared bed and the two pairs of handcuffs pulled through the bars at the head of the mattress, he was ready. Next to the bed was one of the chairs from the kitchen, ninja wire ready for use on the floor. With a simple flick of his wrist, his fingers slid over the scrolls open face, a Naruto clone popping out in surprise, orange pants and black shirt, the clone landed on the bed on his hands and knees facing the Uchiha.<p>

"Sasuke, wait!" The clone called out. Blue eyes wide as Sasuke swiftly latched onto Naruto's shirt and pushed him backwards. The clone, being set off balance could only follow the hand back, the force of gravity pulling his rear to the mattress. Surprise was clearly the expression the clone was sporting on his face and before he could figure out what was going on, his hands had been brought behind his back. Sasuke's face right in front of his as the clicks of metal reverberated through his mind but had no significance at that point. Blinking, the clone attempted to raise his hands to push the Uchiha away but could not. Realizing the obvious, the surprised expression dissolved into an angry one.

"What the fuck, Teme?" The clone yelled. He yanked his hands against the handcuffs but they held. Sasuke ignored the blonde's yell and returned to the other side of the bed and repeated the hand motion, letting his fingers slide across the paper with ease. Another clone popped into existence and Sasuke gave it the same treatment, throwing the blonde back to the headboard of the bed and handcuffing him before he could figure out what was going on.

"Sasuke, wait!" The clone yelled out and then squeaked as he fell back onto his ass. Just as he did with the last clone, he shoved his face right in front of the clones as he handcuffed the blonde to the headboard of the bed. Realizing the same time the other clone did, he frowned and jerked his hands up, unsuccessfully. With another cry of indignation, the two clones watched as Sasuke moved back to the edge of the bed. Repeating his actions, a third clone appeared, making the same complaint as the first two. Instead of throwing the clone on the bed, Sasuke pushed him to the side and into the chair next to the bed.

Thrown off by the sudden action, the clone's eyes widened comically, some sound of surprise and indignation morphed into an 'eep' as he fell. With the clone falling into the chair, Sasuke leaned down and grabbed the wire from the floor and expertly wrapped it around the clone and the chair. Once the clone was mostly seated, Sasuke pulled his hand back, tightening the wire around the clone until he was unable to move.

"What the hell Sasuke? I gave you the scroll so you wouldn't worry about me when I'm away on a mission, not so you could do this!" The first clone yelled. Bright blue eyes ablaze with anger, the second still struggling with the handcuffs.

"Next time I'm going to hide these better." The second clone muttered. He was obviously frustrated with the predicament.

"Ow! You bastard this thing really hurts!" The third growled. This Naruto cautiously tested the wire as Sasuke expertly tied it.

"You won't be able to dispel yourself so stop trying, idiot." Sasuke muttered. He flicked the third clones' cheek and sat on the bed, smirking when the clone flinched then attempted to raise his hand to rub the spot Sasuke had flicked. "Usuratonkachi."

"Shut up, Teme!" The third clone yelled. The second nodded his agreement.

"Just dispel us already, I'm coming back as fast as I can as we speak." The first clone stared intensely at their captor, hoping he could convince the Uchiha to do as he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, obsidian eyes staring into bright blue ones, searching for a hint of a lie.

"Is he?" Sasuke finally asked. The three clones looked at him, serious looks on all their faces.

"Yes." The third clone said softly. The Uchiha kept his eyes on the first clone; they were all the blonde's clones.

"Well then," Sasuke shifted further onto the bed and leaned over the first clone. "I guess I'll just have to make this quick."

****~ Restricted Content, so much patchwork here. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

Looking over to the third clone, Sasuke could see the Naruto clone jerking against his binds, eyes trained on something other than the sight in front of him. He looked up to where the clone was looking, he saw his headband, the new side face up on the dresser in plain sight. That was what the clone was looking at. Grunting his anger, Sasuke returned to his work enthusiastically and was rewarded when there were two identical muffled yelps that attracted the third clone's attention again.

* * *

><p>Naruto raced past the open doors of the village a gate, a yellow blur to all who happened to be walking by. He was intent on only one thing, getting home. The lights from peoples homes lighting his way, with them he kept his pace lightning fast and was home in minutes. He stopped nearly dead in his tracks when he reached the door, it wouldn't do to break down the door.<p>

Reaching his into his pants pocket, he fished around for his keys and growled in frustration since the damn thing decided to hide from him in the large confines of his pocket. Finally finding it at the very bottom of his pocket underneath his wallet, he shoved it into the lock. As he turned the key and opened the door, he pulled a kunai out, ready to dispel some clones.

* * *

><p><strong>**~ Restricted Content, a little of it. Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~**<strong>

He reacted slowly on purpose, a hand grabbed his shirt and flipped him over onto his back on the bed, hot, rough, lips attacked his. Blue eyes angrily glaring at him from such a close proximity made Sasuke angry, he was the one who got left behind after all. Trying to hit Naruto, Sasuke raised his hand but the blonde grabbed his wrist first, he attached his hand to Sasuke's other wrist and raised them above the dark haired man's head. In attempt to gain control, Sasuke jerked his hips upwards. Naruto just fell on top of him and stayed there, teeth biting his pale pink lips to force the Uchiha to open his lips. Sasuke stubbornly refused, waiting for the real Naruto to acknowledge his clones' memories.

* * *

><p>Naruto was busy sorting through the sifting memories while gnawing at his lover's lips. He could hear what Sasuke said about punishing him and he was going to for sure. Then, he caught sight of something, the third clone was sitting in the chair, gagged and tied to the chair via ninja wire and saw on the dresser a ninja headband. Surprise stopped Naruto's lips in their attack, he got onto his knees and slid the Uchiha's wrists together so he could reach onto the dresser and grabbed the headband, their lips parting.<p>

"Sasuke, what is this?" Naruto asked. Utterly confused, he brought it closer and scrutinized it, on one side was a whole new plate with Konoha's symbol and the other side was his old plate, the scratch marring the metal. Sasuke watched Naruto look at it, not taking his eyes off of the blonde.

"My headband." Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto leaned down again and laid the headband on Sasuke's face over his eyes, the scratched side face down. The confusion was gone from his face, instead he was intense in keeping his face straight and hiding his emotions. Sasuke didn't move, he could feel Naruto lay down on him again, a comforting weight to the Uchiha.

"I can see that." Naruto whispered. "Why do you have a new one?" Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"The Hokage gave it to me, I'm officially off anbu watch and reinstated as a genin, confined to the village." Sasuke muttered. Naruto nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see, he laid his head in the crook of the Uchiha's neck and picked up the headband again. The blond still held Sasuke's wrists together with one hand so with some quick flicks of the wrist, he flipped the headband over and laid it down again over Sasuke's eyes, the scratched side on top.

"So you're going to wear this exactly as it is?" Naruto asked. Again, Sasuke hesitated in answering, Naruto's lips had attached to the junction of his neck and he was sucking harshly. The Uchiha knew it would leave a hickey.

"I'll wear it any way you want." Sasuke whispered softly. "As long as it makes you happy." Naruto finished placing the hickey and moaned softly.

"I want you to wear it like this," Naruto said and flipped the headband around again, showing it to the Uchiha before setting it back down on the dresser carefully. "I don't think people would like knowing you still have your old one."

"It's not for them." Sasuke said louder, offended. Naruto grinned cheekily and tightened his grip he had on the Uchiha's wrists, during their talk he had loosened his grip but now he was back to dealing out his revenge on Sasuke.

"Oh? So who is it for then, Sasuke? Me?" Naruto asked.

"Don't kid yourself, Dobe," Sasuke grunted as he tested Naruto's grip, his pale wrists twisting in the blonde's vice like grip. Naruto found Sasuke's wiggling to be annoying so he elbowed him, in the face. "Damn it, Usuratonkachi, that hurt! You already left without a proper goodbye. Don't make this worse for yourself." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha's statement, his grin still snugly in place.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto shook his head. "You don't get it do you? It's my turn for revenge." Naruto kissed his cheek, just because he could.

"So what are you going to do? This isn't much of a punishment, Dobe." Sasuke smirked at the ceiling while the blonde tilted his head and bit the Uchiha's lower lip.

"That's because I haven't even started yet." Naruto grinned.

****~ Restricted Content, think you still get the point of this story? Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

Rolling over, Naruto collapsed back onto the bed next to the Uchiha, arms wrapping around Sasuke's waist and pulling him close for a kiss. Sasuke accepted the kiss, lazily opening his mouth for the blonde to explore, which he did so gladly.

"You call that a punishment?" Sasuke asked when Naruto let his lips go, still breathing a little harshly. Naruto grinned cheekily before leaning down to the Uchiha's neck, kissing it tenderly.

"That was just the beginning, believe it." Naruto looked up above Sasuke's head, eyeing the handcuffs and ball gag.

****~ Restricted Content, how can there be more?! Visit links on Profile for the full and completely intact story~****

"How was that for a _goodbye_?" Naruto asked, grinning down at his lover.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"So next time something like yesterday happens and I can't come say goodbye you won't do that to my clones will you, Teme?" Naruto asked. He let the last handcuff open with a click and returned the key to the dresser next to all their other toys, the handcuffs with it.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Once both his hands were free, he hit Naruto on the head halfheartedly and pushed the blonde off of him. Naruto rolled to the other side of the bed, still grinning like a fool. Sasuke tried to get up but he collapsed back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his and motioned towards the ceiling.

"Turn the lights off, I'm tired." Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto and watched the blonde smile.

"I love you too Teme." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips again as he got up and reached for the light switch.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'm going to miss this." The monkey mask anbu muttered to himself from the rooftop across from Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. He watched the two settle down to sleep, Naruto turning off the light before literally jumping back into the bed, on top of the Uchiha.<p> 


End file.
